AES
by crazybells
Summary: Edward, élève infirmier, deuxième année, met les pieds dans le plat... ou plutôt dans le service d'une maternité où il sera en stage pour une durée de quatre semaines. ExB   OS


_Sur l'air de __Muse Can't take my eyes off you _

_

* * *

_

Le premier Lundi :

Boulevard d'Auxonne... Boulevard d'Auxonne... c'est où ça?

Non, question encore plus importante: pourquoi est-ce que ce foutu GPS est-il tombé en panne? Hein, surtout aujourd'hui quoi...!

Aaaaah _Polyclinique_. C'est bien beau de chercher le nom de la rue, si tu vois, avant le panneau, le bâtiment que tu cherches. Et puis sous ce foutu brouillard, c'est pas évident non plus...

J'ai trouvé la polyclinique... ou du moins, elle m'a trouvé. Maintenant, l'entrée, elle est où?

_Parking urgence_ ça fera l'affaire.

Je me garai donc sur ce fameux parking des urgences et quittais rapidement l'habitacle surchauffé de ma voiture pour me retrouver dans le froid vigoureux et ... vraiment froid d'un début de Janvier... la nuit. Je pris mon sac dans le coffre et me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la polyclinique.

Une polyclinique? Je viens juste de percuter, mais Juan et Julien (mon pote et mon meilleur pote) m'ont jamais parlé d'une polyclinique... Et il me semblait qu'on pouvait pas faire de stage dans le milieu privé...

Merde

Bah j'y vais quand même, au pire, ils pourront me dire où se trouve ce foutu hôpital.

Je traverse le parking, me rendant compte au passage que j'étais garé à l'autre bout... Et affronte le vent.

Oh non il neige pas ici... pas par moins 15!

Ce bled, c'est le pôle nord à portée de voiture. J'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi froid et non avenant. Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Entrée de la polyclinique... j'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'arriver sur un lieu de stage... (mon bonheur consistant à pouvoir me mettre à l'abri du vent et du froid... n'allez pas croire que je suis happy à l'idée d'aller bosser. )

Je regarde le panneau d'orientation, à l'entrée de l'établissement et ... merde... ya pas de maternité...  
et y'a encore moins quelqu'un à l'accueil. Normal, il est 6H30.

Ah... le bruit de l'autoclave, ya au moins une femme de ménage dans le coin. Là, autobaffe, on dit pas femme de ménage, mais ASH!  
Je lui demande rapidement si je suis au bon endroit, elle rigole et m'envoie à l'autre bout du parking, dans un bâtiment que j'avais même pas vu en arrivant en voiture.

Je ressors du bâtiment, en manquant de m'envoler à cause d'une bourrasque. Je traverse le parking en maudissant Sébastien Follin, les grenouilles, Dieu, Vishnou et Allah pour avoir créé l'hiver. Déjà que ce matin, jme suis bouffé la sableuse sur la moitié du chemin, je vais pas tarder à être en retard... j'en ai déjà marre!

Deuxième bâtiment... maternité: 1er étage. Ahhh enfin une bonne nouvelle: je suis au bon endroit. Je tente pas le diable et passe par les escaliers, on sait jamais, des fois que l'ascenseur tomberait en panne...

Je pousse la porte du service et... merde, c'est désert, bien entendu. J'avance un peu, et entends une nouvelle autoclave. Qui dit autoclave, dit: ASH. Je me dirige vers elle, me présente vite zef et elle me mène aux vestiaires. Biensûr, ce sont des vestiaires pour femmes, et je dois partager mon casier avec un autre stagiaire.

Tout va bien.

Toutes ces minies merdes ne sont pas les présages d'une grosse merde à venir...

Je me change et mets mon uniforme blanc, payé par moi même, lavé par ... moi même... biensûr. Et après ils osent nous faire tout un cours sur les maladies noso, mais en attendant, c'est le stagiaire moyen qui lave ses tenues... et pour peu qu'il n'ait pas de lave linge, bah oilà...!

C'est à 7h15 que j'ai croisé une professionnelle, je m'approchais d'elle, et commençai ce que nous, stagiaires, appelons La Ventouse...: comportement handicapant et humiliant consistant à suivre pendant le plus grand laps de temps possible une personne afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur sa profession, et surtout, ne pas se perdre...

- « Bonjour, je me présente, Edward, élève infirmier deuxième année, c'est mon premier jour à la mat'. »  
Ah oui, j'ai pas précisé. Je suis en école d'infirmerie. Je suis le seul mec de ma promo à être hétéro. Mais ça, tous les mecs de ma classe ne s'y font pas et tentent régulièrement de me faire basculer du côté obscure de la force... pas moyen. Toujours est-il que la professionnelle à qui j'ai parlé a continué son chemin sans me prêter attention. Elle marmonna juste:

- « Putain, fait chier la Denise, elle pourrait avertir pour les stagiaires. »

Okay... Regle n°1: Première-journée-qui-commence-mal ne signifie pas stage-qui-se-passe-mal.

En bonne Ventouse que je suis, je suis la femme. Elle se dirige dans des couloirs qui me sont encore inconnus. La femme semble entre deux âges, vieillie prématurément par le travail de nuit trop répétitif.

Elle s'installe à un bureau et commence à remplir une feuille A4. Je me penche discrètement par dessus son épaule: elle fait une feuille de transmissions.

- « A quelle heure est-ce que l'équipe de jour arrive? » tentais-je doucement.  
- « 7H30. » Répondit-elle froidement. Pour l'accueil, tu repasseras hein...

Du coup, je m'asseyais tranquillement sur un des fauteuils. Une collègue à elle nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et je me présentais à nouveau. Bingo,elle aussi s'est présentée à moi.  
C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que j'étais dans le bureau des auxiliaires du puériculture. Êtres froids, sans grande connaissance mais pensant avoir la science infuse, faisant fi des mesures d'hygiène et des protocoles.

7H29: 3 nouvelles personnes sont entrées dans le bureau. Deux femmes ayant plus de la cinquantaine, les cheveux courts, se trainant comme Atlas.  
Surement de celles qui comptent les jours les séparant de la retraite. La troisième... était d'une beauté pure, naturelle et renversante. Les cheveux noirs relevés en une queue de cheval soulignaient une peau claire et nette. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés d'un trait fin de knol, et un sourire égayait son visage, éclairant ses yeux. Son corps était menu, de taille moyenne, mais noyé dans l'immonde tenue hospitalière.

- « Bonjour, fit-elle en venant vers moi, Bella, Auxiliaire puer, et tu es? »  
Et je suis... sur un nuage ...  
- « Heum... je..., raclement de gorge, Edward, élève infirmier deuxième année. » Répondis-je, un peu trop difficilement.  
- « Alors bienvenu chez nous Edward» Fit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. « Alors, mesdames, qu'avons nous aujourd'hui? »

Et les transmissions commencèrent. Je ne les écoutais pas, mon regard se fixait sur cette Bella. Le stage allait être plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.  
Une fois les trans faites, les filles de nuit partirent, laissant bosser l'équipe de jour. Il y eu un appel à la sonnette, et Bella partit voir ce qui se passait. Chambre 23.

Moi, j'allais me taper les vieilles. Chouette...

La vieille que je me coltinais s'appelait Martine. Dès la première chambre dans laquelle nous bossions, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle était fidèle à la représentation que j'avais d'une auxiliaire. J'avais été choqué de voir les draps posés par terre pendant qu'elle refaisait le lit de la mère, mais encore plus en la voyant manipuler (oui oui c'est le terme) le pauvre bébé. J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'écarteler. Et elle n'avait aucun contact avec la maman. Alors que moi, je tentai de créer un lien avec elle.

Je passais mes trois premières heures avec Martine. Des heures longues et épuisantes nerveusement. J'allais pas tenir mon stage en travaillant avec des femmes comme ça! Elle passait son temps à me parler de sa retraite. Elle allait l'avoir dans 149 jours de travail. (Soit 19 mois, mais elle aime pas parler en mois, elle a l'impression que c'est plus lointain... grrrr!)

C'était mon premier stage en 12 heures: 3jours par semaine à travailler pendant 12 heures. Autant dire que les journées s'annonçaient longues.

Une fois les lits,les berceaux faits et les bains des bébés donnés dans les chambres qui nous étaient attribuées, nous avions remplis les tiroirs de notre charriot. Jusqu'à ce que la deuxième vieille passe sa tête dans notre couloir en beuglant: « Bannière est lààà! Bannière est lààà! »

Bannière? Le pédiatre.

On se dirigeait vers le bureau du pédiatre... Il était déjà là, dans sa blouse qui lui allait bien (à lui...), son steto, surement jamais désinfecté, autour du cou, à manipuler un nouveau né sans grande délicatesse. Bella était à ses côtés. Tenant le bébé de la main gauche, le caressant de la main droite. Enfin un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de déjantés!

Le pédiatre vérifiait de nombreux trucs obscurs, sans vraiment expliquer, ni à moi, pauvre stagiaire, ni à la mère qui tentait de se faire toute petite parmi les terrifiantes blouses blanches. Quand Bella me vit, elle me sourit. Et mon coeur s'affola.

Tarlouse...!

Le pédiatre finit sa consult puis il prit un autre dossier et sortit de son bureau, accompagné de la mère, laissant le bébé sur le plan de change, appuyé sur ses avants bras, les fesses en l'air.

- «Au fait Martine, lança Bella, si ça t'arrange, je peux prendre en charge Edward, comme ça, tu gères les consult et t'es tranquille pour le bloc? » Fit-elle, un sourcil levé.  
- «Edward? C'est quelle chambre? » Demanda la Vieille Martine en regardant sur sa feuille de transmissions.

Pathétique!

- « C'est le petit qu'est derrière toi. » Répondit Bella en luttant pour ne pas exploser de rire, alors qu'elle reprenait le bébé.

Martine se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle me vit.

- « Ah oui, très bien, on fait comme ça. » fit-elle en partant rapidement du bureau des consult.

Bella était en train de faire le soin du cordon au bébé, rapidement, mais avec délicatesse. Sans lever les yeux du bébé, elle me demanda:  
- « T'es avec nous combien de temps? »  
- « Quatre semaines, mais c'est entre coupé. Au bout de deux semaines, je rentre une semaine à l'institut et après une semaine de cours, je reviens 2 semaines. »  
- « C'est pas pratique. Mais le pire avec tout ça, c'est pas l'organisation, ce sera de bosser ici. J'espère pour toi que t'es courageux. » Fit-elle en souriant, sans lâcher des yeux le bébé, comme si c'était à lui qu'elle parlait.  
- « J'ai pas peur. » Déclarais-je en m'appuyant contre le plan, à côté d'elle, pour mieux voir ses gestes. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce qu'elle avait interprété ma phrase, mais pour moi, elle était à sens multiple.

Bella est une personne patiente, à l'écoute et délicate. A tel point que j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place du bébé.

Pendant qu'elle rhabillait ce petit, elle m'avait demandé si j'avais déjà donné un bain à un nouveau né, ma réponse étant négative, j'avais fait nos cinq bains de la journée en sa présence. Je peux jurer que bosser avec cette femme est tout le contraire de ce que j'ai pu voir avec la vieille aigrie.

Elle, elle me donnait envie de quitter ma formation pour rejoindre celle d'auxiliaire. Bon, elle me donnait envie d'autres choses aussi, mais ça, j'en parlerai plus tard.

Bella et moi avions échappés aux consults du pédiatre, réussi à mangé à l'office sans la compagnie des vieilles et, surtout, elle m'avait dit que j'apprenais vite. Autant vous dire qu'à ce moment là, j'avais du tourner rapidement la tête pour qu'elle ne me voit pas rougir.

Une tafiole je vous dis...!

18H43.  
Bella et moi étions assis sur les fauteuils bien trop confortables de la salle de repos. Elle m'avait confié qu'en temps normal, ils étaient destinés à l'équipe de nuit, pour finir leur sieste, mais que quand son boulot était fini, elle aimait bien venir squatter les fauteuils, et elle avait bien raison!

Personnellement, j'en pouvais plus. Le coton de ma tenue me brulait à différents endroits, mes chaussures me faisaient mal au point que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux à chaque pas. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas arrêter de la regarder. Elle avait incliné son fauteuil, et croisé ses mains sur son ventre.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses traits étaient reposés. De légères cernes se formaient sous ses yeux, ses joues étaient rosées, ses cheveux défaits. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

Elle me fit sursauter quand ses yeux s'ouvrèrent brusquement et qu'elle se leva d'un bond.  
- « Allez mon ptit Eddy, à demain! » Fit elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas dansant vers le bureau où nous avions fait les transmissions, le matin même.

J'étais resté le cul sur mon fauteuil. Bouche bée. Ne réussissant pas à me remettre de mon nouveau surnom et de sa familiarité bienvenue.

Le retour à l'appart fut difficile. Peut être le moment le plus difficile de la journée... Heu, en repensant à la Vieille Martine, non, le retour fut un des moments les plus pénibles. Après la route du matin, les douze heures dans les pattes, et la maitrise constante dont j'ai du faire preuve pour ne pas sauter sur Bella, j'étais mort.  
Il fallait que je me batte encore contre moi même pour garder les yeux ouverts pendant l'heure de retour.

Une fois chez moi, je pris même pas la peine de prendre une douche, de me changer ni même de manger quelque chose. Je me laissai tomber, tel un majestueux phoque, sur mon lit, après avoir enclenché mon réveil, chui pas fou non plus! Le sommeil me rattrapa immédiatement, m'emportant dans les bras de ... je vous le donne dans le mille! Les bras de Bella!

Le Mardi de la première semaine:

Le lendemain, j'étais à nouveau avec Bella. Elle me fit faire des bains, des soins de cordons... Elle m'apprit quantité de choses sur le lait maternel, les compléments en vitamines, les suites de couche et tout. On a refait pleins de lits, on a bavardé avec quelques jeunes mamans, et des moins jeunes aussi. On a fait une course de chariots dans les couloirs quand on était sûr de ne pas se faire voir. Et on s'est planqué quand le pédiatre est arrivé!

La journée passa vite, et de vilaines cernes venaient s'incruster sur mon visage à moi.

Bella et moi étions dans le bureau des transmissions, à 18H30, en train de vérifier que nos dossiers étaient bien rempli.  
- « Tu reviens quel jour? »  
C'était elle qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que j'obtienne mon emploi du temps. Je le tirai donc de ma poche pour lui répondre:  
- « Vendredi, et vous? »  
J'ai cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête et faire du yoyo avec leur nerf optique:  
- « Whaaa je viens de prendre 20 ans dans la tête, je te remercie... »  
- « Ah... heu... et toi? »  
- « Moi, jeudi. Pas de bol hein, tu vas te coltiner les Vieilles Pies! » Avait-elle répondit dans un grand sourire qui étirait ses traits fatigués.

J'eu deux jours de repos pendant lesquels... j'ai dormi!  
J'ai fait l'ermite et j'ai bossé quelques cours. Sans motivation. J'ai cuisiné un peu, rien de bien compliqué. J'ai pas vu mes potes qui ont été, eux aussi, envoyés à perpette la galette.

Le vendredi de la première semaine:

Le vendredi fut vraiment la pire journée de stage que j'ai jamais eu. Entre la Vieille Martine qui recompte à nouveau ses jours avant sa retraite et la visite du Pédiatre Qui Se Prend Pour Le Roi Du Monde que j'ai du me taper entièrement, j'ai vite regretté mes courses de chariot.

Il me restait 3 jours de travail avant ma semaine de cours, et je comptais bien revoir Bella avant de retrourner à l'institut.

Le mardi de ma deuxième semaine; mon quatrième jour à la maternité:

J'errai dans les couloirs, à 6H50, attendant la relève de jour quand un bras vint se poser sur mes épaules:  
- « Ce jour est un grand jour mon ptit Eddy. » Fit Bella qui venait d'apparaitre à ma droite en me pressant contre elle. Bah oui, ce bras, c'était le sien! Un geste familier, mais pas vraiment intime.  
- « Et pourquoi ce jour est-il un grand jour? »  
Elle me regarda avec des yeux ahuris: « Mais parce que Bannière est en congé mon cher! » Fit elle avec son magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, et ses yeux qui pétillaient.

Elle exerça une pression plus forte sur mes épaules avant de ... m'ébouriffer les cheveux...  
Elle accéléra, me dépassa et lâcha : « Et maintenant, on passe à la pratique! » en plein milieu du couloir. Heureusement que je n'ai pas l'esprit tordu, sinon je me serai fait des idées...

Je trottinai derrière elle pour voir où elle m'amenait.  
Chambre 14.  
Elle se retourna, colla son dos contre la porte, les mains dans son dos. Une expression mutine et joueuse sur les lèvres.

- « Je sens qu'on va bien s'marrer! » Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil avant de frapper à la porte avec une de ses mains que je ne voyais pas.

L'épaisseur de la porte empêchant d'entendre toute réponse, elle entra, sans se départir de son sourire.  
- « Bonjour Madame Clair, alors, comment ça aujourd'hui? »

La supposée Madame Clair était allongée dans son lit, en chemise de nuit (de celles qui datent, au moins, des années 50..., vous savez, avec ces vieilles fleurs bleues...), son bébé, de sexe indéterminable, emmitouflé dans une tonne et 25 grammes de couvertures, avec un horrible bonnet jaune sur un crane difforme.  
Toi, t'as eu le droit aux forceps!

- « J'ai horriblement mal aux seins! » Geigna la femme. Rho merde, je me comporte comme la Vieille Martine, à toujours critiquer. On met ça sur la fatigue hein... et hop, on sourit!

- « Bien, fit Bella , en fixant la sempiternelle feuille de pied de lit, sur laquelle sont reportés les heures des tétées, le nombre de selles et tout. Bref, elle me parlait en fixant sa feuille, Edward, qu'est- ce que tu préconises pour la dame? »

Heuuu?

Heuuu?

- « Du doliprane? »

Est-ce que je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle explose de rire? Non pas vraiment. Mais c'est bien sa réaction.

- « Okay, va falloir l'excuser, Madame Clair, c'est mon stagiaire! » Expliquait-elle à la patiente, en souriant encore plus quand elle me présenta. _Son_ stagiaire. «Edward, cette dame allaite son bébé, lequel est à J3, alors je te repose la question, qu'est-ce que tu préconises? »

Heuuuuu

- « Un antalgique compatible avec l'allaitement? »  
- « Est-ce que le mot 'engorgement' te parle? »

Est-ce qu'un mot peu parler?

Elle rigola encore plus en voyant ma tête... sympa!

- « Engorgement, Edward. Montée de lait. Vidange » Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille alors qu'elle passait derrière moi, s'approchant de la « jeune » maman. « Visiblement, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus claire, pour la mère, vous avez plus de lait que Nola (sa fille de toute évidence) veut en prendre. Alors on va le sortir à l'ancienne. »

Je sortais mon calepin de ma poche et y notais la définition d'un engorgement, et le fait que le troisième jour corresponde à la montée de lait.

- « Vous permettez que je regarde vos seins? »

Heuuuuu

Gros bug...

Jamais j'aurais pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi excitant que de voir Bella passer ses doigts sur les seins de cette femme. Biensur, ses seins n'étaient pas franchement attirants, mais ces doigts... Je collai rapidement mon bassin au pied du lit

- «Edward, t'as déjà tiré du lait manuellement? » Putain, elle était en train de presser les mamelons de la femme d'une manière tellement érotique...!

- « Heuuu.. je... merde! Bella, jcrois que jfais de l'hypoglycémie, jpeux sortir? Jme sens trop mal. »

Je m'en suis voulu aussitôt, quand mes yeux ont croisés les siens, inquiets.

- « Ca va aller? »

- « Je veux juste de l'air... »

- « T'as le droit d'aller piquer mes gâteaux dans l'office » Fit-elle en souriant, inconsciente de mon trouble, ses doigts sur les seins de la femme...

Putain de bordel de merde.

J'ai réussi à magouiller pour passer le reste de la journée avec une autre auxiliaire. Fallait vraiment que je me calme...

Le mercredi de ma deuxième semaine:

J'étais un peu plus sûr de moi, les _corrones_ vides et un vestige de crampes dans le poignet droit.  
J'avais demandé à Bella si je pouvais la suivre (toujours la Ventouse...) elle avait acquiéssé en souriant. Pas de bol, on a du se taper les consults du pédiatre. Ô joie!

A une heure et demie, on a enfin pu aller à l'office. On a réchauffé nos plats au micro-ondes et on regardait les gens passer sous la fenêtre, dans la neige.

- « Heurk, ça pue le poisson ton truc, c'est quoi? »Comme je souriais, elle continua en fixant le parking: « Ose me dire que c'est du poisson, et je m'occupe personnellement de ton évaluation de stage à tel point que tu te traineras à genoux derrière moi dans le couloir pour me demander pardon... »

- « C'eeest... une mixture non identifiée? »

- « Réponse correcte » Approuva-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. J'eu chaud. Mon corps eu chaud.

L'après midi fut consacrée aux désinfections des chambres. (NDA: une fois que la maman est partie...^^)

Fermez les yeux. Imaginez ... non en fait, va falloir rouvrir les yeux parce que vous pourrez par lire la suite bande de nazes... Imaginez vous dans une chambre, rideaux et portes fermés, avec la personne sur qui vous fantasmez à fond... Et ce foutu lit qui vous fait de l'oeil... Vous sentez votre sang battre dans vos tempes et vos yeux ne quittent pas _son_ corps. Mais voilà, c'est pas possible. C'est inenvisageable. Intoléré. Interdit. C'est pas déontologique. Ca craint. Mais pourtant, vous donneriez tout pour pouvoir poser vos lèvres sur les siennes...

Alors qu'elle s'occupait à désinfecter le matelas du lit, après l'avoir mis à hauteur de ses hanches ( ér – go – no – mie! ), j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... J'ai posé ma joue gauche entre ses omoplates, mes mains sur le matelas et mes hanches contre les siennes, l'appuyant fermement contre le lit.

Ses mains arrêtèrent aussitôt de s'affairer sur le matelas.

- «Edward? Fit-elle d'une voix faible, comme un murmure. Tu fais quoi? »

- « Une connerie... je crois... »

- « Je crois aussi. »

J'ai pas pu faire autrement... J'ai pressé encore mes hanches contre les siennes. Qu'elle ressente l'étendue de mon problème, l'étendue de mon attirance pour elle.

Elle suffoqua. Rien à voir avec une quelconque détresse respiratoire. Je la soupçonnais d'être dans le même état que moi. Elle vint appuyer son dos contre mon torse et posa sa tête contre mon épaule gauche.

Ayant ainsi obtenu une espèce de consentement, je commençais à frotter mes hanches contre les siennes. Elle vint aussitôt me mordiller le cou en glissant une main derrière ma nuque.

- « Bordel...Bella... »

Elle se retourna lentement et veilla à garder une main derrière ma nuque. Main avec laquelle elle approcha brusquement mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se heurtèrent dans un besoin urgent. Sa lèvre supérieure se coupa légèrement sous le coup.

- « Désolé. Fis-je, tout contre sa bouche chaude et sucrée. Chui clean si ça peut te rassurer. » Autant mettre les choses au clair dès le départ.

- « Pareil » Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche.

Nos bouches anticipaient constamment les mouvements de l'autre et rapidement, nos langues se trouvèrent. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, les siennes dans mon cou. Elle s'assit sur le lit et m'attira à elle, entre ses jambes.

Bordel de Dieu!

Je commençais à l'allonger sur le lit quand le bruit d'une sonnette nous interrompit. Une sonnette plus stridente que les autres.

Bella me poussa brutalement, je reculai de plusieurs pas en me rattrapant sur la table alors qu'elle était déjà à mi chemin vers la porte:

- « Tu finis la désinf'! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle partit en courant dans le couloir.

Cette sonnette, c'était celle des urgences.

J'ai fini ma désinf, plus seul que jamais...

J'avais réussi à croisé la Vieille Martine qui m'informa que Bella était partie au bloc pour une césarienne de jumeaux en urgence. Je repartis à 21 heures (2 heures sup à trainasser juste pour tenter de l'apercevoir...) sans l'avoir revue.

Vendredi, deuxième semaine et 6ieme jour de stage.

Dernier jour avant le retour en institut. Première fois où j'allais la revoir depuis _notre_ désinfection...

Sauf qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce jour là. Comme les vieilles ne voulaient pas bosser avec moi, elles m'avaient confié une liste de chambres et je passais ma journée à m'occuper exclusivement de ces chambres là: bains, consult, sonnettes, nettoyage.

La journée fut longue. J'allais rentrer chez moi. Aller à l'institut. Ne plus la revoir. Rester sur ma fin. Ma faim. Mes souvenirs. La sensation de mon corps contre le sien. Rien de plus.

La journée passe.

Elle finit.

Sur le chemin du retour, mes yeux me brulaient.

Tafiole!

Lundi matin, 7H55, retour à l'institut. Dans un amphi.

J'étais installé entre Juan et Julien qui racontaient inlassablement comment est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à poser une voie centrale... super. Je redoutais le moment où je devrais raconter mon stage...

- « Et toi Ed, t'es pas bien bavard... »

Qu'est-ce que je disais!

- « Bon stage... » Surtout, ne pas les regarder... ne pas les regarder... ne pas les... Ils étaient tous les deux entrain de me fixer, attendant la suite. « Non, en fait, c'est un stage de merde. Le pire de ma courte vie. »

- « Ah! Toi non plus ils savaient pas que t'allais venir...? »

- « Pire, mec, pire... je kiffe ma référente de stage. Mais alors... je la kiffe genre baiser torride dans une des chambres du service. Kiffage genre bouffées de chaleur et tout... »

Julien explosa de rire:  
- « Merde, mec, t'as paumé tes corrones en cours de route... »  
- « Je t'emmerde! »

Et l'intervenant arriva. Les cours de la semaine portaient sur la diabeto. Autant vous dire que la semaine ne me passionna pas. Je n'attendais qu'une chose: la revoir. Chose que j'appréhendais également beaucoup.

La semaine passa plus ou moins vite. Avec les gars, j'avais pris la décision de finir mon stage du côté des sages femmes. Comme ça, j'allais voir tous ce qui est perfusions, mais surtout: les accouchements. Et j'allais prendre mes distances vis à vis de Bella, pour pas foutre en l'air mon stage.

Lundi, Troisième semaine de stage:  
J'arrivais donc le lundi, à la mat' et partit dans l'équipe des sages femmes. Toutes aussi connes et aigrie que les vieilles auxiliaires. Super...

Bella n'était pas là. J'avais découvert le mode de fonctionnement des sages femmes et prenais rapidement des initiatives. (Tant qu'à faire, autant gagner des points du côté des sages, puisque du côté des auxiliaires, ça va puer le roussi. ). Pas d'accouchement ce jour là. J'avais pu croiser une stagiaire auxiliaire... de l'âge de ma mère. Mais j'avais pas eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

Le mardi de ma troisieme semaine de stage:  
Le mardi, toujours pas de Bella, mais toujours ces vieilles aigries. Ca devrait être interdit de bosser avec des gens pas motivés...! Par contre, des accouchements, j'en ai vu 3. Bah je vous promets que c'est dégueulasse! Et la sage femme qui m'a bien fait vérifier que le placenta était entier... j'ai serré les dents pour pas gerber...!

Le vendredi de ma troisième semaine, puis, quatrième semaine de stage:  
Le Vendredi, Bella était là. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et elle m'a sourie. Pas du genre: « Je pense chaque soir à ce que l'on a fait et ce que l'on fera la prochaine fois », mais genre: « hey, salut mon pote »... pas génial quoi... Enfin si... Enfin, j'en sais rien moi.

Nous faisions les visites des mamans, Yvette et moi. (Yvette, c'est une sage femme, vous le sauriez si vous m'écoutiez un peu! Allez, concentrez vous, va y avoir de l'action! Sisi je vous le jure). Nous étions dans la chambre 12. Sur le planning, dans la salle des sages femmes, il était marqué qu'il fallait bien suivre le protocole d'hygiène pour cette chambre là, mais quand j'ai demandé pourquoi, personne n'a su me dire pourquoi.

Alors, quand je lui ai fait sa prise de sang, j'ai mis mes gants, mon masque itou itou. Comme c'est écrit dans les sacrosaints protocoles. Yvette avait un oeil sévère sur mon travail et attendait que je me loupe. J'ai réussi à chopper la veine sans qu'elle ne roule. Le sang s'écoulait lentement dans les tubes.

Et la sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

Madame Finch, en salle d'accouchement.

Je regardais Yvette avec des yeux exorbités. Elle allait accoucher alors qu'il lui fallait le gynéco. Yvette partit en courant, bien qu'avec son arthrose elle ne puisse pas rivaliser avec une tortue. Je fermai rapidement mes échantillons de sang, sortis de la chambre, posai mes tubes sur le comptoir du labo et filai en salle d'accouchement.

Le gynéco était en grêve. L'anesthésiste à un peu poussé sur la péridurale et Yvette avait les bras enfoncés dans le ventre de la pauvre madame Finch, dont le mari était pris dans les embouteillages, jusqu'aux épaules... ou presque. Bref, les conditions n'étaient pas au top quand la stagiaire auxiliaire arriva en salle d'accouchement en courant, les yeux étrangement rouges. Elle prit, à la volée, un masque qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres avant de débiter à toute allure:  
- « Mademoiselle Swan s'est piquée avec une aiguille, dans la chambre de Madame Waine, celle au VIH. L'aiguille trainait dans les draps du lit. Elle m'envoie vous dire qu'elle a fait un... - elle sortit son calepin de sa poche et vérifia- un AES. » Et elle resta plantée là avec ses larmes.

Bella arriva quelques secondes après le déballage de la stagiaire, mais c'est Yvette qui pris la parole:  
- «Balla, écoute, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... »  
- « C'est pas le moment. Je te laisse Myriam, elle restera là pendant que tu accouches. Je descends aux urgences, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Faut juste que je trouve Denise pour qu'elle me fasse remplacer et qu'elle envoie le dossier de Madame Waine aux urgences. »

Elle allait commencer à partir quand Yvette continua:  
- « Ca va aller? Tu veux qu'Edward t'accompagnes? »  
- « NON! » Elle l'avait carrément crié dans la salle d'accouchement. « Faut que j'y aille... ».

Et elle partit.

Après avoir clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi...

De toute évidence, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est ma Bella... mais pour le reste...  
- « Question bête... commençais-je en fixant un point imaginaire, de l'autre côté de la fenetre, c'est quoi un AES? »  
- « Ça veut dire que t'as laissé une seringue dans le lit de la 12, que cette femme a le VIH et que Bella s'est piqué avec cette foutue aiguille que t'as pas pris le temps de ranger... AES... Accident d'exposition au sang... » Si en temps normal Yvette n'est pas très aimable, là, je crois qu'elle m'aurait étranglé... si elle n'avait pas eu les mains autour du bassin d'un foetus afin de le retourner dans le ventre de sa môman.

Le temps que le bébé naisse, ma journée fut finie. Bella n'était pas revenue dans le service. Ni le Lundi, ni le Mercredi, ni le Vendredi, jours pendant lesquels j'ai travaillé lors de ma dernière semaine.

Elle n'était pas venue les autres jours non plus.

J'avais fini mon stage, morose. Je n'avais pas pris de plaisir à bosser pendant mes derniers jours. Je m'étais fait plus que discret. Personne n'avait de nouvelle d'elle. J'ignorai si elle avait choppé le VIH... J'en dormais pas.

Chui qu'un crétin, un connard, un tas de merde.

J'ai quitté la mat', le vendredi soir, dernier jour, sans mon éval de fin de stage. Je ne voulais même pas lire ce qu'il y avait dessus. Trop peur. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il allait advenir de moi. Après tout, là, on parlait de faute professionnelle!

Le Lundi matin, retour à l'institut, dans l'amphi...  
Mon sac était sur mon pupitre, ma tete sur mon sac, mon moral loin d'ici. Sur une plage, un cocktail à la main.  
Mes potes voulaient savoir comment s'était passé la fin de mon stage. Comment ça s'était passé avec ma référente... et moi, je voulais mourir.

Le directeur entra dans l'amphi avec notre responsable de formation. Aussitôt, une voix fusa de l'assemblée: « C'est vrai que l'un d'entre nous a causé un AES? »  
Et là, gros brouhaha dans l'amphi.

Le pauvre directeur semblait vraiment mal à l'aise... il se racla bruyamment la gorge dans le micro et commença son petit discours qu'il n'était pas le seul à redouter.  
- « Hum, en effet... il y a eu un petit incident sur un de vos lieux de stage... »  
- « Qui est responsable? » Coupa un élève dont j'ignorai le nom, à l'autre bout de l'amphi.  
- « Et bien, vu que la victime ne porte pas plainte, il n'y a pas de responsable. » Il jouait sur les mots, pour ne pas me désigner devant l'assemblée...  
- « Oui, mais qui a commis la faute? »  
- « Peu importe! Je viens devant vous pour vous rappeler certaines mesures qui semblent primordiales mais qui sont malheureusement vite oubliées... »

Alors que le directeur de l'institut rappelait les règles élémentaires (comme celle qui dit qu'il ne faut jamais laisser trainer d'aiguille...) je me ratatinais sur moi même et murmurai à mes deux camarades:  
- « C'est moi qui ai commis ce foutu AES. »  
- « Merde... sur qui? »  
- « Ma référente... » Lâchais-je, le regard vide.  
- « Oh bordel... » Julien se leva de la chaise, en plein amphi... et coupa la parole au directeur en lui demandant d'une voix claire: « Vous avez des nouvelles de la victime? Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque?»  
- « Hey bien, Monsieur Haupman, la victime subit toujours une batterie d'examens dont les résultats devraient mettre plusieurs semaines pour arriver, étant donné que la seringue avec laquelle elle s'est piqué était contaminé avec du sang lui même contaminé par le VIH. »

Un lourd brouhaha suivit la déclaration du directeur. Puis c'est moi qui pris la parole, sans vraiment avoir envie de me lever:  
- « Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas porté plainte? » Je courbais un peu plus les épaules. Je n'étais qu'une grosse merde que lui avait très probablement refilé le SIDA...

- « Il faut croire que cette femme a eu pitié du responsable... » Tiens Edward, prends toi ça dans ta gueule!

Il est des moments comme cela où on a envie que le sol nous engloutisse...  
Moi, ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je voulais tomber au fond d'une crevasse et y crever avec autant de dignité que j'en mérite.

Le Mercredi, 7H45, dans l'amphi, moi entre Julien et Juan.  
- « On a quoi comme cours? »  
- « Allaitement maternel... »

La vision des doigts de Bella sur les seins de la femme me revint en mémoire et mon pantalon devint étrangement trop petit... Toujours aussi étrangement... le fait de savoir que je lui avais surement refilé le SIDA m'a vite fait débander.

Ma surprise fut totale quand je vis la Vieille Martine entrer dans l'amphi, descendre les escaliers et s'approprier le micro.  
- « Bonjour jeunes gens. Je suis Madame Espinoza et je viens vous faire cours sur l'allaitement maternel. - Le bordel commença à naître dans la salle, mais la Vieille Martine n'haussa pas la voix.- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait faire marcher le projecteur? »

La pauvre Vieille Martine se fit huer dans les règles de l'art. Et moi, je comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Depuis plus d'une semaine, j'étais totalement out, mais là... j'avais pas l'impression d'en être.

- « Sur le planning, beugla quelqu'un, c'est écrit que c'est Mademoiselle Swan qui devait faire cours, alors, on veut Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! » A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les trois quart de l'amphi commencèrent à scander le nom _Swan_ sans savoir que c'est celui de ma référente. « La femme de l'AES ».

Martine, sous le feu nourri des boulettes de papier qui fusaient, s'approcha du micro et expliqua:  
- « Oui, mais elle est en congé maladie pour une durée non déterminée. » Puis elle se prit une cartouche d'encre à stylo au visage. Elle se planqua alors sous le bureau.

Et ça continua un trèèès long quart d'heure. Quart d'heure pendant lequel feuilles, stylos, trousses et classeurs volèrent.

_Sur l'air de my blood is burning, par Yodelice _

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'amphi s'ouvre.

Et alors, _elle_ entra. Je donnais un coup de coude à chacun de mes camarades pour attirer leur attention.

Ses cheveux mouillés étaient attachés dans un chignon rapide et mal fait. Elle était emmitouflée dans un trench sombre d'où dépassait un pull noir à col roulé. Sous son bras, elle portait une ramette de papier qui semblait bien lourd dans son corps qui, lui, semblait affaibli.

Malgré la distance, je pouvais voir sa fatigue affichée sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la masquer. Le bruit de ses talons se répercuta sur les murs de l'amphi désormais silencieux. Tout le monde la fixait.

La vieille Martine osa sortir sa tête de sous le bureau. Bella monta sur l'estrade, parmi tous les projectiles et elle lâcha ses papiers, d'un coup, sur le meuble, à côté du micro. Ca fit un bordel monstre.

- « Bande de gamins immatures! » Prononça-t-elle distinctement dans le micro. D'une voix glaciale. Dans à peine un an, on vous lâche dans la nature, et vous ferez encore plus de dommages qu'une meute de lions en centre ville. Vous êtes censé être des professionnels... - Elle laissa son regard parcourir le sol entre l'estrade et les premières tables. Elle n'y vit qu'encre, détritus et conneries.- Pas des pré-ados... Je vais me prendre un café et discuter avec votre directeur qui se fera surement un plaisir de me raccompagner dans la salle. Ca vous laisse dix minutes pour nettoyer votre bordel.»

Et elle partit. Tout simplement. Ses documents sous le bras.

Aussitôt la porte refermée sur elle et la Vieille Martine que la majorité des élèves se leva en silence et rangea le bordel. J'avais jamais vu ça!

Et, dix minutes plus tard, alors que tout avait été rangé, la plupart des papiers volant sous les pupitres par manque de place dans les poubelles, elle revint avec un café à la main. Le directeur passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte puis repartit.

Elle, gracieuse, descendit les marches et monta sur l'estrade.

- « Bien, j'avais prévu des polycopiés et un diaporama pour faire un cours plutôt cool, mais de toute évidence, vous ne le méritez pas, alors vous allez sortir feuilles et stylo et vous prendrez des notes. » Alors que la promo commençait à se plainte et ajouta un peu plus fort: « Je vous conseille de vous la fermez, et ce, pour les trois prochaines heures! »

Elle s'empara de la feuille la plus haute de la pile qu'elle venait de poser sur le bureau. Une feuille rose.

- « Est-ce que Monsieur Cullen est ici? » Cullen, c'est moi... Je levai la main, intimidé et les épaules courbées. « Vous voulez bien venir récupérer votre éval de fin de stage, s'il vous plait? » Demanda-t-elle en agitant la feuille rose. Elle souriait. Biensur, elle était belle ainsi. Mais c'était surtout bizarre.

Je me levais donc, avec tous les regards tournés vers moi. Je descendais les escaliers en regardant mes pieds alors qu'elle, elle descendait l'estrade et montait les escaliers, venant à ma rencontre. Puis elle passa à ma gauche, sans rien dire, sans un sourire ni rien.

J'allais jusqu'à son bureau et pris ma feuille. En me retournant pour faire demi tour, je la vis debout, à ma place, entre Julien et Juan, jouant avec mon stylo.

- « Tant que vous êtes là, Monsieur Cullen, vous voulez bien nous donner la définition de l'allaitement maternel? »

Heuuuu si elle souriait pas autant, j'aurai pu croire qu'elle cherchait à me ridiculiser. Quoi que, ça pouvait être un sourire vicieux. De ma place, je pouvais pas faire d'interprétation de sourire...

- « C'est le fait de nourrir un bébé au sein. » Bizarrement, ma phrase sonnait plutôt comme une question. Bella s'était assise et écrivait sur ma propre feuille.

- « Oui... est-ce que vous avez quelques chiffres à nous donner? »

Il fallait que je sache si elle me haïssait, beaucoup ou pas trop... Pour ça, je répondais en étant moi même: « Oui, 3, 6 et 42. » Après tout, ce sont des chiffres.

Les têtes de mes camarades se sont levées vers moi. Certaines faisaient l'aller-retour entre Bella et moi...

Bella, elle, explosa de rire! Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me rembarrer magistralement: « Oui monsieur Cullen, on connait votre manque de sérieux. Il nous a été préjudiciable à tous les deux... »

Tout en fixant, encore, mes chaussures, je sortis les statistiques que j'avais appris par coeur, pour le plaisir, ou du moins, pour ma culture.

- « Bien, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'aussi peu de femmes allaitent en France? » ... « Qu'est-ce que l'on peut mettre en place pour y remédier? »... « Citez nous les avantages et les inconvénients de l'allaitement maternel? »... « Qu'est-ce que l'engorgement? »...

C'était pas un cours, c'était une lapidation à coup de questions. Une mise à mort. C'est moi qui ai fait son cours. Elle répondait à ma place quand elle me posait des questions tordues, mais c'est moi qui ai passé 3 heures debout devant l'amphi.

A la fin du cours, elle me remercia avec un grand sourire et me laissa retourner à ma place. Montant les marches, j'osai enfin jeter un oeil à mon évaluation. J'y avais reconnu l'écriture de Bella.

Elle avait noté mon stage avec un 18/20!

Disant que j'étais un stagiaire sérieux, curieux, dynamique, motivé, dévoué et que j'apprenais vite...

Putain, 18/20 alors que je lui ai refilé le VIH... elle m'a noté avant cet horrible jour ou quoi?

De retour à ma place, Julien et Juan était mort de rire, alors que Bella, elle, était en train de sortir de l'amphi.

Ma feuille de cours, celle sur laquelle e avait écrit, était pleine de gribouillis. Elle avait dessiné des anges, des arbres, un soleil qui portait des lunettes avec en légende: « ça vient de là, les lunettes de soleil... LUNETTES, SOLEIL... t'as compris ma blague? » Elle avait fait des coeurs transpercés par une flèche... Bref elle s'était bien marrée.

Mais au centre de la feuille, elle avait laissé un message:

« Bien entendu, je ne compte pas porter plainte. Si tu savais le nombre de bourdes que j'ai pu faire en service... Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, tu ne laisseras jamais rien trainer derrière toi. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'apprendre d'une meilleure manière.  
Très bonne prestation, je vois que ce que je t'ai appris est resté, ça fait plaizz.  
Si jamais tu veux finir ce qu'on a à peine commencé, dans cette fameuse chambre... 06.26.26... N'étant plus responsable de toi, ya moyen qu'on s'amuse un peu. Voire plus...  
Mais heuuu pense à ramener des préservatifs, on sait jamais! :O)  
B. »

Je me retournais une fois le message lu.

Elle était déjà sortie.

Je pris donc mon portable en main.

Hors de question que je la laisse s'échapper...


End file.
